


Superhero

by Elensule



Series: Kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Deepthroating, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Masks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 17:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16163105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elensule/pseuds/Elensule
Summary: Dean is out on the prowl, though he doesn't know quite what he's looking for. Enter a handsome hero; will Dean bite off more than he can chew?





	Superhero

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm doing Kinktober this year. I'm going to try to post every day. These will more than likely be short, almost definitely unedited and unbeta'd. They are probably not connected, and I have several fandoms I'm working in. Will do my best to tag these since they are explicitly kink. Hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Today's prompt was Mask and Deepthroating

The beat of the music thumped loud enough to rattle bones, and Dean spun from one partner to another. The mask made his face sweat, but he fought the urge to push it up and wipe his face. After all, the allure of the party was the anonymity, and even in the crowded club he didn’t want someone to be able to pick him out from the rest of the rabble. Around him were superheroes, vampires, werewolves, and he’d seen at least one Freddy Kreuger. He didn’t discriminate, dancing with the sirens and the serial killers alike. It had been way too long since he got to let loose like this.

He stiffened as someone came up behind him, grinding an unmistakable erection against his ass. Dean turned around, Hunter’s instincts serving him as well on the dance floor as much as they do on the Hunt. His mouth ran dry at the man now dancing opposite him. He wore a form fitting bodysuit, the sexiest Captain America he’d ever seen. The man grinned, though most of his face was hidden beneath Cap’s iconic face mask.

“Hello, handsome,” he said, and the gravelly rumble went straight to Dean’s groin. “Batman. Very original.” Dean knew he’d have to shout to be heard over this music, but the stranger, Cap, somehow didn’t. Dean couldn’t bring himself to care.

“Cap was a good choice, too,” he called back, getting close to the stranger’s ear to speak. The rhythm of the music took them, shifting closer and then further apart. His eyes kept drifting to the obvious bulge below Cap’s belt. He let the music pull them closer together, and didn’t try to hide his moan when he settled a knee between Cap’s legs and felt the weight of his cock against his leg.

His mouth watered. He wouldn’t usually say he sought out oral, but sometimes… Cap seemed to notice his fixation, and leaned in closer. “How about we find somewhere a little more… private?”

Dean let himself be urged out of the dance floor and toward the bathrooms. They passed a few other couples interested in the same thing, but when they slammed into the dingy room, it was empty. Cap pushed him toward the handicapped stall at the end, and Dean let himself be pushed. He leaned up for a kiss and was rewarded with one of the best kisses of his life. Hot and claiming, Cap bore down, pressure against Dean’s shoulders, and he went willingly to his knees. 

“I’ve been watching you all night,” Cap says, and it would be creepier if it weren’t so hot. “Thinking about that mouth… What it would look like wrapped around my cock.” The gravelly voice went right to Dean’s dick, and he swallowed hard.

“Condom?” He looked up; it was easy to imagine that it was Captain America there, ready to make sure Dean would atone for his crimes. 

Cap reached into the little pocket on his belt and pulled out a crinkly silver package. “As you wish,” he said, grinning. “Now… Put your hands behind your head.” Dean obeyed, watching hungrily as Cap fumbled with his costume. A few moments later he’d freed his cock and it was just as gorgeous as Dean had expected. He slid the rubber on, palming his dick a few times as he did.

“Open wide,” he ordered, and Dean dropped his mouth wide. The rubbery flavor of latex hit his tongue first, but that was quickly washed away as Dean laved the organ with his tongue. Cap gripped his wrists where they crossed behind Dean’s head, and used the grip to slowly begin fucking into Dean’s face.

“Take it,” he groaned out, and Dean moaned in answer. In his own pants his dick throbbed. He couldn’t move to anything about it, though, and that was simultaneously frustrating and hot as fuck. Cap began to thrust in more deeply, just a little at a time. Dean gagged once, but it really was a magnificent dick. 

“Take it all and I’ll let you come,” Cap said, and then pushed his hips in deep. Dean’s mask slipped, digging into his ear. He swallowed convulsively, his throat pulling Cap’s dick deeper inside. “Yeah… Oh, fuck you have a pretty mouth… Damn…” Cap pulled back, thrusting shallowly while Dean gasped for breath. “Mm… Oh you do know what you’re doing.” Cap thrust back in and Dean moaned and swallowed again.

The distant beat of the club matched the beat of Dean’s heart as he lost himself in the thrust and pull of Cap’s cock in his mouth. Cap’s thrusts grew more frantic. His grip in Dean’s hair got tighter, and Dean moaned around the cock in his throat. One, two, three thrusts and Cap buried himself deep in Dean’s throat. Briefly, Dean mourned the lack of any real flavor to match the scent and feel of the cock on his tongue, but then he was coming as well, thrusting against the empty air. Cap pulled out, and dropped to his knees. 

“That was so good,” he growled, and reached out for Dean’s dick. He chuckled at the sticky wetness he found between Dean’s legs. “I guess you thought so, too.” He reached up with a shaking hand and pulled off his mask. “I’m Castiel.”

Dean’s throat was still a little raw, but he grinned anyway, pushing back his mask. Privacy be damned. “I”m Dean… Nice to meet you, Cas.”

Castiel grinned wickedly. “You, too, Dean…You too.”


End file.
